Private Meetings
by LeMaskadra
Summary: Meliodas's first time experiencing tits. When he returned home, he was not the same anymore.


Thank you to galfridus for beta reading this work!

**Warnings : Implied sexual content.**

* * *

They met in the forest, as usual, hidden from their respective clans and from war under the cover of the trees. So far into the forest they were only surrounded by the chirp of the birds, the gentle breeze playing in the leaves, the sunlight piercing through small areas between the trees surrounding the path of a river.

Their laughter faded as the water reflected the light towards them - only for Elizabeth's smile to grow wider.

_"Perfect!"_

The lady didn't waste a moment before she pulled on her tie, shucking off her blouse in two or three tugs while singing happily. "Sweet sweet swim in the clear water..."

It didn't take long before she noticed that she was the only one making noise; she turned around to see an absolutely mortified Meliodas.

Her breasts jiggled under her as she was bent over pushing her leggings down her thighs, but now frozen in the movement just as Meliodas was. He stared at her wide eyed, his face bloodless. "What's up?" she asked gingerly. "Come have a swim, the water looks so good?"

"No."

"No?"

Meliodas only remained there, before averting his face to the side, a faint blush appearing at the top of his cheeks.

Oh, perhaps the man needed some coaxing. It hadn't taken long for Elizabeth to notice the lingering glances, the slightest blushes and stutters as her arm brushed his, the way his fingers had wrapped around hers the other day - it was more than time they did it, Elizabeth thought, as she had never had a romance lasting months before passion would inevitably lead to love-making. But because they were from opposite clans, because all of this was so strange to the both of them, she has been doing an effort.

"Do you need help undressing...?" she purred, dropping her leggings with finality, leaving her body bare save for a pair of white panties. She walked to him in the sexiest gait she could manage, but still Meliodas did not look at her, choosing to blush at the trees instead. She moved to the top of his coat, and started caressing him through the cloth. "How are you still clothed when I'm naked in front of you?"

He gulped loudly, still immobile in her hold, looking torn between the desire to stay and the need to flee. She glanced down, noticing a bulge firmly pushing against the leather of his pants.

She taunted, jokingly, "Don't tell me I'm your first."

At that, Meliodas looked as red as a tomato. His lips parted to say something, then closed. He swallowed with difficulty. He tried talking again, and almost failed. "We. We don't- Demons don't..."

His stiff stance, him being unable to look at her bare form - that did it.

"Oh. My God."

His face snapped towards her, blushing furiously, mouth open in an attempt to shout something back at her - but his eyes dropped to the white swells of her breasts instead, inevitably setting on the pink tips pert from the chill, and widened. She felt a laugh bubbling at her throat, but refrained from making a sound. "Big bad Demon leader Meliodas has never seen tits. Oh my God."

When he didn't deny it, instead choosing to look to the side again, mouth pulled down in the lamest, pettiest pout she had ever seen on him, she couldn't keep it in any longer. She held her stomach with one hand, the other holding herself upright on Meliodas's stoic shoulder as she laughed herself hoarse.

"Look, it's not - " he started, almost shouting to cover her laugh, "Demons don't get intimate unless they are bonded! And that happens of course after the Adulthood ceremony, after one is proven to be worthy of - " he was interrupted by a new wave of laugher.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Meliodas. I honestly, didn't know. I thought -" she wiped a tear, "you looked so confident, so scary. All these demon women fighting almost naked in your army..."

"That's how they are most comfortable doing it," he retorted back in anger.

Her prejudices were at fault again, the one thing she has been fighting against for so long - that alone calmed her down. "Why would you need a ceremony before having sex?"

"Because we do not turn coupling into some vulgar- _animalistic_ act like Goddesses do…" He was about to say more, but chose to bite his lip instead, swallowing the words. His tone visibly changed. "Joining with our partner... it's the most sacred moment of life." He looked up at the sky dreamily as he said that - it reminded Elizabeth of her young self reading tales about princesses being saved by the prince on his white stallion, and the happy together forever ending.

"You are so cute."

Elizabeth bent down to grab her blouse, draping the fabric over her breasts. Meliodas did not even glance at her - out of respect for her modesty, probably. "You are so sweet. And respectful." Her heart warmed at the thought that men who were genuinely _good_ still existed in this world, men not driven by the desire for sex or violence. "Please stay like that forever, Meliodas."

"Gods, I hope not," he said, finally looking at her as they chuckled.

"That can certainly be arranged..." she started seductively, before adding, "at your pace, of course." The least she could do was to extend the same courtesy to him.

But she couldn't help but notice how his eyes darted to the top of her breasts, the line of flesh pressed together appearing from the fabric. She felt a wave of heat wash down her core as his pink tongue darted to swipe at his lips. His eyes snapped back up to hers - "Can I touch them?"

So sweet. Any other man (Goddess) would have made his move already, virgin or not. She truly didn't deserve him. She smiled at him, letting the fabric drop down her belly in silent invitation.

His eyes became round as plates, fixated on her round curves as his cheeks pinked up again - his pupils darted from one nipple to the other, as if torn between which to look at first. His breathing grew more ragged, and she saw him twitch in his pants. Oh, he was delicious. She giggled, adoring the way his eyes followed the bounce of her tits.

Finally, he found the nerve to have his two hands hovering over her chest as he looked up at her face again, for consent. _Oh, boy. I want you to do that and so much more to me._ She gave him an encouraging nod, pushing her chest against his awaiting palms.

The little _gasp_ he gave out was absolutely delightful, she felt warm all over from seeing this Demon - the most feared Demon warrior, a ruthless leader - react so strongly to the mere sight of some flesh. He couldn't help himself, his fingers automatically giving her breasts a light squeeze - that single sensation of flesh squishing in his hands, soft yet firm, had his eyes brighten up like a kid having found his new favourite toy. He clenched slightly on her again and again, breathing through his lips and transfixed by the sight of her skin appearing between his fingers. He moaned softly, not really aware that she had been watching his face all along, studying his reactions, drinking in the loveliest blushes she knew no one else would ever see on his face, no one but her.

He had no idea that what he was doing didn't make her feel much, but his hands were so gentle on her, so careful as they lifted her breasts, cradling them in his palms and treating her as if she was made of glass that could shatter any moment - she felt her clit throb at the mere idea of getting this man to fuck her.

After a few minutes of intense concentration on her chest, Meliodas finally stepped back, arms falling by his sides. His fingers tingled with the ghost of her soft skin touching him. He felt warm all over, his clothes felt tight and uncomfortable - his erection was painful and his mind hazy from the onslaught of novelties. It was the best experience he'd ever had in his entire life. He was changed.

He gave her a nod, she immediately understood. "Enough for today, then," she said as she buttoned up her blouse - his eyes taking in the last bit of creamy flesh before it disappeared.

When they parted ways, Elizabeth was just slow enough to hear him hop a few trees away, and thinking that she was already gone, flopping down against the trunk unsteadily. She grinned as she heard his groaning accompanied with the rustle of fabric, the moan of her name as he reached his peak. Little did he know that the Goddess had been doing just the same thing a few trees away, covered by leaves and the singing of the birds - that in this moment, their thoughts had rejoined.

_Until next time._


End file.
